1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for clamping a hinge tube or a pivot tube of an outboard electric motor unit in a selected vertical position along a length of the tube.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,000, issued Nov. 2, 1976, to the present inventor, discloses a novel steering control system useful in an electric trolling motor of the prior art.
Prior art arrangements employing foldable, bow-mounted outboard electric trolling motors have employed one-piece, split-sleeve hinge brackets each of which receives a clamping screw in a transverse position, biasing the sides of the bracket together about the split opening. Tightening the screw clamps the bracket about a hinge or a pivot tube passing through the bore of the bracket and facilitates vertical adjustment of the motor. However, breakage of the hinge bracket, as from stresses thereon through the connections of lever arms used to move the motor between its propulsion and storage positions, from overtightening of the screw, from repeated small distortions of the bracket from clamping and unclamping forces, or from accident, requires that either the steering and power control head or the electric motor and propeller assembly must be physically disassembled from the pivot tube for replacement of the hinge bracket by removing the entire bracket over one end of the tube or the other.
A pertinent prior art device has been manufactured by the Pflueger Company, of Columbia, South Carolina, comprising an outboard electric trolling motor having a bow mounting comprising a U-channel lever arm connected to a heavy hinge bracket by a pin and a clamp. A front end of the hinge bracket has a semi-cylindrical recess therein with two pairs of bosses at upper and lower ends thereof threaded to receive bolts through a corresponding pair of semi-cylindrical retaining straps. A hinge tube of an outboard electric trolling motor is received through the bore formed by the hinge bracket and retaining strap parts. The heavy construction of the hinge bracket makes breakage thereof unlikely and reduces any necessity of replacing same.